How I Met The Moon
by GrannyFranny
Summary: The successor of the Honda Company was not expecting to be kicked out of work by his own secretary. And end up on a small island called, Castanet. He also was not expecting an encounter with the moon. (I suck at summaries!)


**How I Met The Moon**

**Chapter One: Newbie **

Moving away from Bradford City seemed like a good enough vacation. Carrie kept complaining to me that the office smelled like shit; And that I needed to get out more often, and meet other 'people.' That's what I get for being such a wimp. By the way my name is Kevin T. Honda. The 'T' stands for Takeru incase if your wondering. That is my Japanese name. Also used as my middle name. I am the successor of a very successful clothing company. Models and people buy are clothing. It's the 3rd most famous clothing company around in the world.

"Erm... Excuse me... I really didn't catch your name back there. What was it again?" The man named Cain whom was driving the hay ride spoke.

As my eyes opened. "Kevin Honda." I said. Cain laughed nervously.

"Oh... My bad." I simply nodded. "Hey aren't you the older Honda brother?"

I quickly sat up into a more suitable position. "Uh yeah... How did you know?" Cain chuckled.

"Well, the three of your siblings are quite famous for being "Master Farmers." That is the one of the greatest titles in farmer history."

"Oh..." I faked 'awed' And thought. 'Farmers have titles?' "That's quite amazing Cain." I followed along Cain's main topic. It took awhile for me to know what he was talking about. But I soon caught up with the farmer titles. Soon afterward I felt proud for my siblings for coming this far. And it only took them two full years. Cain told me that he and this other guy named Craig, were still working hard for the same title as Kasey, Angela, and Molly's.

"Those three are quite amazing. And they have only been here for two full years!" Cain said amazed. I nodded. "Hey, Kevin maybe you should come by my ranch. I have calves that are ready for choosing."

"I'll think about your offer when it comes to mind." I smiled politely.

"Alright. Just come over whenever you like." I nodded. "Okay here's your stop. The Honda Ranch, right?"

"Thanks for the ride, Cain." I grabbed my luggage off the hay ride.

"No problem Kevin. I'll see you whenever." We both waved each other goodbye and off we both went. Walking up the hill was a pain. But the country view was breathtaking. It was dawn and the animals were still out. There were cows, goats, sheep, horses, chickens, and ducks. There were very few baby animals though. They crops that were growing looked very ready to harvest. The tomatoes looked quite juicy. The flowers looked wonderful. Designers could get inspirational ideas here. Kasey, Angela, and Molly have out done themselves. I continued to walk at my pace until I got to the front door. Before I could knock the door was already swung open.

"Kevin!" Angela greeted me with a tackled hug. "Kasey come here it's Kevin!"

"Uhhh...Ermmm... C-Can't b-breath..." Angela loosened her grip on me and patted my back. She smiled at me. "Good to see you to sister."

She laughed lightly. "You too. Big brother. I have to call Molly and tell her." The brunette ran into the house. Kasey greeted me also by the door.

"Well, come in. Don't just stand there." He grabbed one of my luggage and grabbed me in. "Dude I'm so nervous. It feels like I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Woah! Good to see you too. I get your getting married this month. But you don't have to get so worked up." I patted the brunettes back smiling. "It's great that you and Maya are going to be newlyweds. So don't be nervous."

"What if I mess up! What if she all of a suddenly says no during the wedding ceremony."

Angela walked in the room. "Oh chill Kasey... Maya loves you for sure. Ever since she's met you she's been gaga over you. She's even having the same thoughts as you right now. At this moment as we speak she is still practicing how to make a bento for you." The brunette sighed. "I kept insisting that you'll cook for her." Angela looked up at Kasey nervously. "You won't, right?"

Kevin smiled nervously. "Anyways. Let's all catch up over dinner."

"Oh right! Don't worry I have that covered. I booked us dinner at Brass bar. Molly and Gale will meet us there." Angela stared at Kasey. "Maybe you can call Maya to meet us over there. And I'll just tell Chase that I'll be eating during his work hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Kasey and Kevin said simultaneously.

Angela glared at the two. "Stop that."

"Sorry..."

(Brass Bar)

After a few minutes of walking to Brass bar. We finally made it. Outside the three of us spotted Molly and Gale. I haven't met Gale but assuming the guy holding my younger sister's hand was probably Gale. Soon afterward a woman with honey blonde hair hugged Kasey's arm. "Kasey! it's great to see you." Her blue eyes opened and stared at me. "Oh hello!" She straightened herself up. "My name is Maya. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Pleased to meet you too. Congratulations. I hear your getting married to my brother here." Pointing out Kasey. "Let me tell you a few things about him. Back in High school he always use to-oommmfff!" Kasey elbowed my in the rib before I could continue. The brunette stepped in front of me and walked his fiancée in the bar. Angela and Molly lightly giggled to each other. "Geez, that hurt. At least he's not freaking out about the wedding anymore." The four of us walked in the bar. There were a lot of unknown people I didn't know. Mostly men. The six of us settled at a table. A waitress named Kathy took our orders. I ordered rice cocktail and some spaghetti.

After a couple of minutes our food was served to us by a guy with peach colored hair and lavender eyes. "Enjoy your dinner." He smiled to Angela and walked back to the kitchen. I'm guessing he's Chase. The one Angela has been talking about over the phone about.

"Besides that outfit looks way too trashy for a classy joint like this." My eyes turned towards the sharp voice. A girl pink hair stomped her feet. She had white flowers in her hair and was wearing a summer dress.

"Your just jealous!" The dancer of the bar rolled her eyes. "I am a better dancer." She giggled.

"Shut it you wh-" The blonde girl named Kathy walked in.

"Hey you two I don't want any of this childish behavior in the bar. Please take it outside. Your stirring up a ruckus." Kathy scolded the two. That was brave of Kathy stepping in like that. The pink haired girl walked outside dropping a white cloth. I walked over to pick it up before she could even leave. Kathy bent down next to me and examined the cloth. "Oh that's Luna's handkerchief. Her mother made it for her." We both stood off the ground. "Do you mind taking it over to her, Kevin. I would myself. But I'm a bit busy. I promise I'll pay you back somehow."

"Uh... Sure..." I nodded. "But I'm not even sure the slightest where she lives." Kathy smiled.

"Well, she's a tailor. She's right over at the Sonata Tailoring. It's the clothing store not far from here. Please return it to her."

"I guess it won't hurt." I walked out of the Brass Bar and outside. "Kathy said I should see it across the bridge." I said to myself. Walking across the bridge I spotted Luna rambling through keys. "Wait! Excuse me Miss. Here's your-" I tripped over my shoe and fell on my face. Now that's a good impression you make.

"Erm... Are you alright?" She walked over to me. I reached in my pocket grabbing out the white cloth.

"You dropped this. Here take it." I lifted my head up putting up a sheepish smile. She took it and wiped my face.

"You should be more careful you know. Your such a klutz. But not as much as my sister, though." I got off the floor and sat up.

"Uh thanks..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Come inside. Let me at least clean the dirt off your face." I followed her in the shop. I settled down on a wooden stool. "Wait here I'm going to get a first aid kit." I nodded. 'I just came to give back the little hanky. Why's it all coming down to this now?' Kevin thought to himself. 'What happened to that Luna chick that got here so angry at that other girl, anyways? I shouldn't be stepping in on this. It isn't my problem anyways.' "Sorry for the wait." She placed the first aid kit on a nearby table.

"Erm... Excuse me you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this. I mean you did bring back this." She waved the white cloth in front of me. She sprayed some alcohol on a tissue and rubbed it on the scratch. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No... Not at all." I lied. Secretly inside I was screaming. It burns! It burns! "Um... T-Thank you."

"No problem. But I'm not as good as my sister with all this first aid kit." Luna admitted. "By the way my name is Luna. Pleased to meet you, newbie." I laughed lightly.

"It's Kevin. Nice to meet you too Luna." I smiled softly. Luna smiled back. After all the treatment I left the tailoring. Luna and I talked for some quite time. And quickly became friends. I found out that the petty argument wasn't anything to Luna anymore now that she's cooled down. She said that she'll make apologies to Hayden, Kathy, and Selena in the morning. I encouraged her to do so. "It's getting late. I think Angela and Kasey might be worried."

"I guess your right. I did borrow you for some quite time now." Luna giggled. "Well it's getting late for me too. Staying up late isn't too good for your skin." She walked me outside. "Oh, here." She handed me the white cloth. There was something written on it. _"Kevin"_

I stared at it for some quite time. "Thanks. But I actually came over to give this to you." I told her. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Just keep it. It's a gift for calming me down after that argument." The young tailor looked away blushing.

I nodded. "Well, good night Luna." I walked away while waving to her.

"Sweet dreams." She smiled. The pink haired Tailor closed the door.

"Kevin! There you are. What took you so long?" Kasey asked. I walked in the bar finding Kasey to be greeting me.

"I was with Luna." Kasey stared at me suspiciously.

"Is there something your not telling me?" I tilted my head. "What did you do?"

"N-Nothing. We just talked."

"Just talk hmm..." I sighed. Kathy walked over greeting me with a charming smile.

"You were gone for quite a while..." She giggled. "By the way did you give the handkerchief to Luna?"

I nodded. "Yeah... But she gave it to me." I handed Kathy the cloth. "She sewed my name to it."

"Wow... She sewed it with such fine silk too." Kathy said. "Something this important is given to a stranger. That's completely unlike Luna."

"She said she was going to come and apologize tomorrow. So yeah." I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh right. I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" I tilted my head slightly.

"I have to pay you back somehow." Kathy looked down staring at the floor thinking.

"Oh no. I-I really don't need your money. I-"

Kathy looked up and smiled at Kevin. "How about I take you on a date tomorrow."

(END OF CHAPTER ONE)

A/N: I will upload chapter two if I get up to 5 reviews. (Or I'll just do it whenever.) If there are any mistakes on any of the chapters please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible.


End file.
